


[Podfic] The Johnlock Collection by cwb | Chapter 5: How to Snog John Senseless

by missmuffin221, Violetwylde



Series: [podfic] The Johnlock Collection [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: How to Snog John Senseless, M/M, Podfic, The Johnlock Collection, over fathoms deep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/pseuds/missmuffin221, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetwylde/pseuds/Violetwylde
Summary: From the comments on Chapter 20 of Over Fathoms Deep:Me: He's an expert and genius and what St John of Sailor Sex does not realize is that while he has been working hard on ropes and sails and beating the crap out of people who disparage his beebee peng, Sherlock has been taking an at-sea-correspondence-course called How To Snog John Senseless. He's read the first chapter of his coursework seventy times already.Bittergreens: I laughed for a thousand years. I am still laughing.Me: Seriously, I must have been smoking something. I must have rolled up this fic and started smoking it.BUT! BUTTTTT!How to Snog John Senseless: A Correspondence Course for Students at Sea, must happen!I'm gonna go write it.





	[Podfic] The Johnlock Collection by cwb | Chapter 5: How to Snog John Senseless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/gifts), [bittergreens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittergreens/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Johnlock Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212018) by [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/pseuds/cwb). 



**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to CWB for letting us take a crack at her amazing stories! This chapter is the 5th of the Johnlock Collection. We both just love both authors so much, that a crossover thing-y is just perfect<3
> 
> – Violetwylde and Missmuffin221


End file.
